


Someone Pretended to be an Alpha, Someone Oppositely

by cool_cats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_cats/pseuds/cool_cats
Summary: Roger, an Omega, had a crush on their new bassist John who was apparently also an Omega. So Roger decided to pretend himself as an Alpha until one day an accident happened. Would John be disappointed or...?一个（含花炯）的炯花。随随便便的abo设定，用小药膏就能假装另一个性别，但所有故事里的假装都是为了被拆穿。
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 9





	Someone Pretended to be an Alpha, Someone Oppositely

罗杰拆开一片新的抑制贴，像撕开胶布一样撕下，贴到颈后那片特殊的肌肤上。不出几秒钟，贴片含有的药剂就散发出一股辛辣的气味。罗杰套上一件立领夹克稍作遮掩，在镜子里打量一番，满意地出门了。

和其他守身如玉的 omega 相比，罗杰热衷于某些激烈的身体活动，甚至颇为享受发情期敏感度猛增的体质，但热情上头被人标记或者被搞大肚子却让他不寒而栗。他还年轻得很，玩乐尚没尽兴，才不愿意和个婴幼儿绑定，耽误几年的乐子。

然而打抑制剂太伤身体，罗杰曾信誓旦旦要投身医学事业为广大 omega 同胞开发便捷且健康的替代药，阴差阳错考成了牙医，没多久又被解剖课吓得几顿饭吃不下，好看的脸都瘦了一圈。正巧此时抑制贴横空上市，不仅自带抑制发情的效果，还能散发不妙的气味，让心怀不轨的 alpha 失去兴趣。

罗杰理所当然享受起医学进步的成果，心安理得地退了学。

但是没过多久，他又下定决心，重新踏入校园，转投向生物学的海洋。从此以后，他拿出大部分奖学金注入乐队，留一小部分去买更新推出的二代抑制贴：它不仅具有一代的药效，散发出的味道更能让 omega 模仿成一个 alpha 。

是的，自由潇洒活了二十一年的罗杰，曾经唯一底线是不标记不怀孕的享乐型 omega ，终于仿佛家庭主妇枕边小说中的狗血剧情一样，开始装 A 了。

他趴在桌子上写小论文，偶尔越过立着的教科书顶端瞥一眼，看向不远处默默蹲在地上修音箱的约翰。新加入的贝斯手似乎察觉到了他的注视，直起腰，一手拢了拢披散的长发，冲他甜甜一笑。

在他的长发下，后脖颈处，贴着一片熟悉的胶布。

罗杰回复了一个大大的笑容，重新埋头继续攻克他的作业，探讨 omega 转变为 alpha 的可能性。他想，等他真的能变成 alpha 后，就可以无后顾之忧地去泡这个 omega 男孩了。

...

罗杰小时候是个小霸王，拉着小迷弟们上山爬树下河捞鱼，在树林里搭简陋的帐篷，掰断树枝充当猎枪，掀翻每片落叶搜寻古代贵族深埋在泥地下的宝藏。

偶然有一次，他们捡到了只幼小的兔子。不知是冒失地出来探险却迷了路，还是母兔子太久未回饿得爬出窝来找吃的，小兔子孤零零缩成一个小团，棕色的绒毛被泥土裹得像是沾满了巧克力粉的蛋糕。

小罗杰用光了自己喝的水把小东西冲洗干净，再抱在怀里，用衬衫擦干。小兔子最初还受惊地直蹬腿，在罗杰拿新摘的浆果喂饱后，就卷成一个毛坨，乖乖地任由小男孩捧在手里，冰凉的小鼻子嗅着他的气味。

小男孩的手不大，小动物刚好能捧满掌心，长长的耳朵垂着，罗杰吹口气就抖一下。细密的绒毛是暖呼呼的，指尖穿过去，贴着皮肤，可以摸到扑通扑通的心跳，毛梢能从指缝钻出来密密的一茬。

最后，男孩子们扒开草丛找到兔子的窝，把睡着的小兔子轻轻放到旁边。几个混小子悄悄藏在不远的树丛后面，从太阳正盛等到日头偏西，直到亲眼瞧见大兔子出现，叼起小兔子的后颈回了窝。

罗杰当时想，如果他们等一天，母兔子还没影，他就把小兔子带回家。他知道父母不会允许，但他一定不会扔下这只可怜的小东西。

他总觉得他要养点什么。兔子，猫，狗，鸟，都行。只要是那种毛绒绒的，乖巧可爱的，需要他、依赖他的，都行。

...

约翰凑过来和罗杰说话。腼腆的男孩不爱隔着房间大声喊话，罗杰就由着他凑近，还主动靠过去，让两人肩膀挨着肩膀。每当这种时候，约翰说话的声音就贴在罗杰的耳朵旁边，被逗笑时，气息扑在耳垂上。

罗杰伸手搂住约翰的另一边肩膀，出其不意地用指甲挠了一下他的脖子。男孩笑着往他怀里倒躲避他的偷袭，头顶蹭着罗杰的下巴，蹭得他浑身都痒起来。

年轻的贝斯手被罗杰他们拉进乐队后，在威逼利诱下留长了原本平凡的短发。深棕色的长发披到背上，像麦田被风吹过泛起波浪。罗杰不动声色地收回手，让指尖从长发穿过，从约翰脖子后方的那片皮肤上掠过。

约翰贴在腺体上的药贴正如他自己惯用的一样。罗杰不止一次蠢蠢欲动，想直接撕开约翰的抑制贴，暴露出 omega 敏感的皮肤。然后，他将用手指把那里揉得发红发烫，再用嘴唇和舌头让那里湿漉漉的，唾液混合汗水沿着脖子亮晶晶地流到背上。最后他将张开口，咬住那里，牙齿抵上腺体的部位。

他将叼住他的小家伙，把他带回家。

...

但世事常不如意。正如那些庸俗的小说剧情， omega 的伪装迟早会被戳穿。罗杰挤上公交时头脑有些昏昏然，他还当是刚才排练时敲鼓敲得太用力，大脑短暂缺氧。直到汗越流越多，周围有些人开始骚动，他才猛然觉醒。一摸脖子后面，他就知道糟了。

含有抑制效用的药贴不知何时掉了。

是排练完擦汗时蹭掉的？罗杰来不及细想，身上各个兜摸了遍，没找到备用的，于是等公交一停就直接跳下车。他根本没功夫管到的哪个站，一口气跑出站台，溜到路边靠墙站稳。擦了把汗，罗杰举目四望，这才发觉不仅没下对战，甚至连公交路线都坐错了。

但是不幸也是万幸的，这趟公交不是回自己公寓的，却是一趟开往约翰公寓的车，而此时他距离约翰的公寓不到半英里。

约翰，约翰。罗杰心中念着这个名字，连脖子都红了。是天意，还是潜意识下的本能带自己来到了这里？罗杰喘了几口气，抬起酸软的腿脚，跌跌撞撞往约翰公寓跑。一路上，他捂着鼻子，尽量不去注意他引起了几个 alpha 的凝视，也尽量不去注意随风飘来的陌生 alpha 的信息素，脑海里只想着他的 omega 男孩。

约翰，约翰。

约翰在公寓吗？他排练完就走了，会不会去了学校？

万一他没在公寓怎么办？

万一他不喜欢同为 omega 的自己怎么办？

万一他因为自己一直骗了他而生气，怎么办？

哦，上帝，罗杰身为 omega 从来没想到自己会喜欢上另一个 omega 。约翰会喜欢他吗？

...

公寓门开了，约翰惊讶地迎接金发鼓手进屋。他似乎在回来后冲了个澡，刚换上一身柔软的家居服，长发也软软地披在肩上，发梢还带着水珠。

他整个人都是柔软的，嘴唇也是柔软的。罗杰见到他的那一刻，脑子里纠结的所有杂念顷刻间蒸发了个干净。他不管不顾地扑上去，狠狠地吻住那双唇。

约翰似乎惊呆了，好一会儿才有动作，轻轻推开罗杰，低声问他发生了什么。罗杰跑了这么远，脚都在打颤，约翰便拉住他的胳膊，带他到沙发旁让他坐。罗杰却不想放开约翰，反拉住约翰的手，使劲把约翰拽着倒在沙发上，然后压在他身上，嘴同时贴了过去。

“约翰，对不起 …… ”他在亲吻的间隙中急切地道歉，“你能不能，帮帮我 …… 拜托你了约翰，对不起 …… ”

他嘴巴上说着道歉，颤抖的双手却急匆匆地解约翰的衣服扣子。这次约翰没有再推开他，在上衣被褪下后犹豫了一瞬，然后静静回搂住罗杰。

从公交站跑来公寓这一路上的担惊受怕，安全见到约翰那一刻的放心，还有几个月以来对他暗藏的渴望，所有情绪在发情期的影响下放大了无数倍，像巨人在山谷敲响战鼓，轰鸣的回声在胸腔来回碰撞。罗杰终于如无数次梦里那样抚摸上约翰渐渐热起来的肌肤，高兴得几乎要落泪。

“约翰，你能给我吗？”罗杰用虎牙咬约翰的下唇，引来年轻男孩一声小小的惊呼。这声音让他前面硬得爆炸，后面流出的水湿透了裤子，如果从后看他，甚至能看到清晰的一片深色。他渴望极了，下半身控制不住地在约翰身上磨蹭。“给我吧，请把你给我，好不好， Deaky ？”他的嗓音越发沙哑，一遍遍求着对方。

他想，虽然自己后面痒得不行，但他应该依然能靠前面满足，只要约翰为他打开双腿。天知道他幻想过多少次插进约翰深处，就算 omega 的自己无法像 alpha 那样插进生殖腔成结，但他自信能用丰富的技术让男孩在他身下舒服到尖叫。他可以一直吻他，舔他，在他皮肤上种满艳红的花，让约翰把纤长的双腿缠在他的腰上，扭动身体祈求高潮。

他可以在沙发上把约翰操开，再抱他去卧室干一次，再去浴室，边洗边做一次。他听说两个亲密的 omega 的发情期可能会相互影响。如果约翰被他刺激得也进入发情期，那该有多好。他的男孩会变成什么模样？满脸通红，喘着气，软软地趴在他肩上，像小兔子那样缩在他怀里，屁股不断地索求他？他们的信息素将交织在一起，共同抵达绝妙的境地。他要让他的 Deaky 体会到有生难忘的快乐，让他从此以后没有心思找 alpha ，只需要他，依赖他。

想到这里，罗杰顾不得脱下让自己难受的裤子，手指穿过约翰的长发，摸索着碰到后颈的抑制贴。约翰没有抗拒的意思，似乎沉浸在身体相贴的感觉和亲吻中 —— 他现在已经在热烈地回吻罗杰了。受到了鼓励，罗杰终于撕下那片药贴。

信息素的味道喷涌而出。罗杰愣了一下，突然失去了全身的力气。

那气味搅乱了罗杰的意识，当他回过神来时，自己还在约翰身上，却是四肢无力地趴着，裤子不知何时掉在地上，后穴里塞了三根手指来回抽插，泛起粘腻的水声。罗杰半天说不出话来，只能张着嘴，啊、啊地叫着。约翰的手指很长，也很有力，似乎光凭手就能捅到他生殖腔的入口。

这个想法让罗杰打了个寒颤，后穴却激动地又喷出一股水来。他真的慌了。

“等 …… ”

但一个单词还没说完，身下的男孩忽然发力，一个翻身让两人换了上下方向。罗杰被困在狭窄的沙发垫和约翰的双臂间，使不出一丝力气阻挡约翰进入他的身体。

不对。心底有个小小的声音说，他并不想阻挡。

他早就如此期盼了。

“你、你竟然是 …… ”罗杰呻吟着，带着哭腔，觉得整件事好笑得让人生气，“怎么会有 alpha 他妈的假装 omega 啊！”

被斥责的人倒是很无辜：“因为你说你是 alpha 啊。”约翰亲他的耳朵，声音近得仿佛直接传入脑海深处，“你要我给你吗？罗杰？”

“我刚才不是这个意思 …… ”

“你说了，你要我。”

“我、我 …… ”罗杰说不出话。他是说了要约翰把他交给自己，但不是指现在这样，不是这样，但是，但是 —— 约翰加快了顶撞的速度，阴茎在罗杰的甬道里有力地插入又抽出，好舒服，太舒服了 —— 罗杰不知道自己说的话是什么意思了。他的手指缠着约翰的头发，刚洗干净的头发此刻又被汗打湿，但仍是暖乎乎的，毛绒绒的。他扣住约翰的后脑勺，把他拉近，把他按在怀里。

他的小家伙依然是那个可爱的小家伙，即便他正插在他的身体里。上帝啊，他知道约翰那里挺大，但没想到在他身体里时能这么大，这么深，直深到那个入口。

“ Rog ，你要吗？”

约翰又在问他。谢天谢地，他还保持着绅士风度。罗杰闭上眼睛，感受到约翰呼出的气扫过后颈，腺体在他暴露在空气中的薄薄皮肤下跳动，烫得像烧红的铁锤。

“我要。给我吧， Deaky ，来吧。”

罗杰从灌木丛摘下一把红彤彤的浆果，递到小兔子嘴边。小兔子嗅了嗅，一口咬破浆果表皮，甜甜的滋味溢出来，鲜红的汁液溅到罗杰的手上，到第二天依然残留痕迹。

约翰进入他身体里最隐秘的地方时，罗杰放声尖叫，脆弱敏感的生殖腔包裹住阴茎的头部。约翰喘着气抬起头，和罗杰对望着。金发鼓手湛蓝的眼睛上盖着一层泪水，随着他的喘息荡漾着。

alpha 在成结，罗杰清晰地感受到。他望着他的男孩，忽然记起兔子的生殖能力。

罗杰想，糟了。

他再次闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。

“给我，约翰。”


End file.
